We Couldn't Replace This
by jessicaaday
Summary: 8 short stories to go with the songs on the Nick/Jess fanmix "I meant something like that" (put together by tumblr user jesicaday). None of the stories link to each other. First 4 are up, other 4 coming soon!


**A/N: Hello guys! On my many travels of tumblr, I found a wonderful fanmix for Nick and Jess (entitled "i meant something like that") and I had to write something inspired by it, and its songs. Don't worry, I haven't forgot about _The Light of Day_, this idea just got in my head and was begging to be written. None of these little stories link, they just go with each song, oh, and they relate to recently aired episodes like 2x17! Oh, and these will be some nice ol' fluff because I can't resist, haha!**

**I hope you enjoy, don't forget to let me know what you think :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I mention in this story. I don't own Nick, Jess, New Girl, or any of the songs used. The list of songs for the playlist was put together by jesicaday on tumblr (thanks to her for a wonderful mix!).**

* * *

**_imagine dragons; on top of the world;  
_**_if you _love somebody_, better tell them while they're here, 'cause they may just _run away_ from you._

Opening his door, Nick was met with the cold air of the hallway, and the sound of plates, pans and cutlery clinking. Walking through the apartment, not used to the temperature difference between here and his room, he wandered into the kitchen.

There was Jess doing the washing up.

There was no sign of Schmidt or Winston in the apartment – both of their sets of keys, and their coats were nowhere in sight.

Things had been strange, then a bit more normal, then awkward between the two of them since the kiss. Since Schmidt had walked in on them about to kiss, they hadn't spent much time with each other.

As Nick watched Jess washing up, he noticed how delicate her moments were, clearly trying to move as quietly as possible. Ah, of course, Jess thought he was still asleep. She clearly didn't want to be alone with him right now. And he could have some fun with this.

Slowly creeping around the kitchen counter, he snuck up behind her, extending his arms out and putting his hands on her waist and pushing softly. Jess squealed, worming her way out of his grasp turning round to face him, frying pan in hand.

"Nick! What are you doing?! What if I was holding a knife?!" Jess said with a sense of panic in her voice.

Nick was chuckling softly, arms folded in front of his body, "Well, you're the one trying to be quiet so you don't have to spend time with me! Are you afraid I'm going to do something so amazing that you're going to fall in love with me, Jessica?"

Jess couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious. His eyes had darkened and his stare was burning into her, and she felt the heat rising in her body. "Not at all. Nope…" She said, as she moved back to the sink sliding the frying pan back into the water. "Although sometimes, I swear you purposely do things to make me fall in love with you, Miller."

"Oh, really? Like what?" Nick smirked, watching her move uncomfortably under his stare.

"Er, well… Like, when you kissed me, any other person would have fallen madly in love with you – because we both know that was a good kiss…" She could feel the atmosphere in the room changing. "…but personally, I wasn't affected." She added nervously, turning back to look at Nick who was now leaning against the fridge.

"What if I was, Jess?" Nick said, quietly, regretting the words as soon as they escaped his lips.

"Wait, what?" Jess said, confusion creeping across her face. She slipped her hands out of the water, reaching over to the kitchen counter wiping her hands in the towel. She then moved closer to him. "D-did you just say you were? ..." The words coming out with a tone of disbelief.

"What? No? I think you need your hearing testing, Jessica!" Nick said, surprised by himself. He tried laughing slightly, to cover his nervousness… Which didn't really work.

Slowly starting to move backwards away from her, he could feel himself panicking. He knew what was about to happen.

"Nicholas Miller, don't you dare do this!" Jess shouted, as he panic-moonwalked away towards his room, "Nick, we need to talk about this! Don't think this will solve any problems, because it won't. I'll be around. Waiting. JUST YOU REMEMBER THAT, MILLER!"

Looking from the kitchen, she watched his door slam shut, hearing him say 'sha-mone' as the door shut.

Jess laughed to herself, looking down at her hands. "You always finding some way to make me love you, Nick." She sighed, going back to finish her washing up.

* * *

**_christina perri; arms;  
_**_i hope that you see right through my walls, i hope that you catch me 'cause i'm already falling, i'll never let a love get so close._

Jess sat the dining table, drinking her tea, while she watched Nick fixing the bookshelves behind the TV. Ever since she'd woken up, she had the song 'Arms' in her head.

As she took a sip of her tea, and placed the cup back on the table, she began to hum. Nick paused slightly as she started to hum, chuckled to himself and continued his work.

As he finished fixing the shelves, he turned round to see Jess watching him, still humming away. She looked up and made direct eye contact with him, smiling softly.

Nick tilted his head squinting his eyes slightly, questioning why she had been staring. She shrugged, as if she had read his mind. Picking up her cup, she walks into the kitchen placing her cup in the sink and washing it up, still humming.

She can't hold it in any more... and starts singing out loud.

"How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around? I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown."

"I hope that you see right through my walls, I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling." Jess hears quietly from behind her. Turning around quickly, she sees Nick, stood there, hands in pockets. She was speechless. Nick Miller knew the words to a song... like that? "Yup. You caught me. That song is my guilty pleasure." He said shrugging softly, making Jess chuckle softly.

She didn't need to know that she was the reason behind him knowing all the words. That he only downloaded it because he'd heard her singing it. And that when he listened to it, he pictured all their moments together.

Nope, no-one needed to know that.

* * *

**_give me love; ed sheeran;  
_**_maybe tonight i'll call ya after my blood turns to alcohol, no, i just wanna hold ya._

Yet another night of drinking in apartment 4D. Well, another night of drinking for a certain Mr. Nick Miller like usual.

Running his hand through his hair, his other hand holding his 5th beer of the night. Sighing, he placed the beer down on the coffee table in front of him, then leaned back against the cool material of the sofa.

He had been watching some reality show that Jess had left in the DVD player. Unsure of what it was even called, Nick proceeded to keep watching, getting more involved than he had intended._ Story of my life_, he thought to himself.

As Jess slipped her key into the lock of the loft door after spending the evening at Cece's, she heard raised voices, sounding like that of Nick and a voice she recognized but couldn't place. Walking in, she saw Nick, a table of empty beer bottles, and the TV playing one of the many reality shows she had on DVD - the highlights, obviously.

"Hey... Nick? Are you okay?" Jess asked, concernedly.

"OH, IT'S JESS! HI JESS!" Nick shouts, pointing at her, "Can you tell this STUPID GIRL on here, that she needs to be with... erm... what's his name... THAT GUY!"

"Ah, Nick, I have. Many times. But she can't hear us, no matter how loud we shout, okay? Quite down a bit, I'm pretty sure the other guys are sleeping." Jess said, sitting down next to Nick placing her hand on top of his patting softly. "Go on Nick, it's late, you're drunk. I mean, I'm not 100% sober right now. C'mon," Picking up the TV remote, she turned the TV off. Placing the remote down, she then reached over taking the beer bottle out of Nick's hand putting it on the table.

"You know what Jess..." Nick slurred, glancing at the table and realising how much he'd actually drunk, "You don't need to look after me, or take after me, y'know. I am a grown man..."

Jess stood up backing away from him slightly, murmuring something along the lines of 'oh, okay.'

"No, Jess," Nick reached out, grabbing her hand and standing up, "You don't have to but, I appreciate it. Thank you, Jessica." He said softly, smiling at her.

She smiled back at him, laughing softly. "Well, yeah, I don't mind..."

Nick realised he was still holding her hand, "Well, it's appreciated." Letting go of her hand, he moved towards her, slowly. "Goodnight."

Jess recognised those words from a previous night. They mirrored the ones from right before he kissed her. Staring into his eyes, she could sense him still moving closer. "Goodnight, Nick."

Reaching out, she wrapped her arms around his waist lightly at first, but tighter when she felt his arms around her. A hug was her safest bet. If she was to kiss him again, she doubted if she could stop there – and whether he could whilst in his current state of inebriation.

They hugged for what seemed like forever, neither one loosening their grip, and neither one moving first.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning, Jess," Nick said, moving his arms back from around Jess' small frame, "And, y'know, thanks for everything."

Looking back and smiling softly as he walked into his room, he reminded himself to try and hug Jess as much as he could – no matter how awkward it was or how drunk he was.

* * *

**_true love; p!nk feat. lily rose cooper;_**_  
you're an asshole, but i love you and you make me so mad, i ask myself why i'm still here, where could i go, you're the only love i've ever known_

"Hey, babe, what's up?" Cece asked, answering her phone.

"Ugh. Why do you even ask? It's obviously about STUPID NICK MILLER!" Jess shouted, making sure Nick heard.

"Wow, okay, I won't ask in the future. What's he done now?"

"Just… Being Nick Miller. _Freaking _Miller. I actually prefer Julius Pepperwood…"

"I don't know who that is but, okay." Cece said interrupting, not even sure Jess heard her.

"…and that's saying something." Jess continued, seeming unaffected by what Cece said. "He just… Ugh, where do I start?"

"Well… From the beginning. Unless this is one of those general 'I hate Nick Miller so much because of his everything' rants that you tend to have weekly, then start from what's annoying you – or should I say driving you nuts – most this week." Cece smiled as she heard Jess sigh.

"Cece, you just get me – I love you. Anyway, all of the normal stuff but today, he's been driving me crazy, like always. He keeps giving me these little looks and touching my arm or hand or something ever so softly and then just leaving it as that, and I HATE IT. That man is a freaking tease. He acts like he _likes_ me, telling me he doesn't regret kissing me, and then after Schmidt walks in on us – does NOTHING else about it. I mean, now he's doing this flirting, touchy THING and… Ugh. I don't KNOW, it's just making me go insane, I just wish Nick would man up and kiss me already… Er… AGAIN!"

Little did Jess know, Nick was stood outside her door listening to Jess' every word, after finishing on the phone with Cece yet two minutes ago.

"Well, babe, if you feel that strongly, you need to take matters into your own hands. If Nick said he couldn't help himself then, and you didn't even come onto him, there's no telling what he's going to do when you do!"

Jess sighed, running her hand through her hair. "I don't know why it has to be that hard why can't he just take a risk. Be spontaneous. I mean, the last time he did, it didn't cause _too_ many problems... It's driving me nuts."

"You need to go get him. Just... please. Oh, and Jess?"

"...Yes?" Jess said confused.

"Answer your door already."

"Why would I answer my door, there's no-one ther-"

There was a light tapping at the door.

"Y-Yes?" Jess nervously questioned the tapping_._

"Jess, open the door." Nick said clearly. Either him being there was a huge coincidence or _someone _set it up.

She leaned forward grabbing the doorknob, but then remembering she was still on the phone with Cece.

"Cece, I'll call you back." Jess hung up the call, throwing her phone on the bed. Taking a deep breath in, she tugged the door open. "Look Nick, I'm not in the mood for this today so please just leave me alone, I need to be alone right no-"

And that's when he kissed her, with just as much passion as their first kiss, hands everywhere at once.

They pulled apart after what seemed like forever, both of them breathless as well as speechless. They pressed their foreheads together, both trying to take in what just happened.

"Was that 'spontaneous' enough for you, _Jessica_?" Nick chuckled, dragging the last symbol of her name out.

"Hmmmm… Satisfactory." Jess smiled, leaning in to kiss Nick again.

* * *

**A/N #2: So, that's the first 4 songs done! I will upload the other 4 in another chapter at some point. I would have put them all together but I didn't want to have these ones completed and just sitting in my documents because I know I would just keep editing and editing until they become utter crap!**

**Thank you for reading, let me know what you thought, and look out for chapter 2! :-) xo**


End file.
